Death Loop
Death Loop is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Illogical * Renee Featuring * Chrono * Lumpy * Flippy * Cuddles * Giggles * Flaky * Sniffles Appearances * Cocktail * The Zebra * Silhouette * Blobby Plot Illogical awakens on a sunny morning and immediately decides to go on his computer. Upon visiting the Mondo website, he discovers that Happy Tree Friends is coming back. He gets so excited that he bounces across the screen and breaks through a wall of his house. Renee awaits to cross the street when Illogical tells her the news. She too gets excited and the two celebrate by dancing in the street, until Renee is hit by a truck and Illogical is crushed by the stop sign. Illogical awakens once again on the exact sunny morning. Feeling a moment of deja vu, he decides to read the newspaper instead of using the computer. The front page reads that HTF is coming back, so he exclaims the good news to Renee, who has reincarnated into a robin. Illogical swings her around but then accidentally throws her into the screen, which shatters along with his body. Once again, Illogical wakes up in the morning. At this point he is baffled as to what is going on. He quietly steps outside and bumps into Renee's mouse reincarnation. They see a poster on a passing bus which says that HTF is coming back. Just when things couldn't get any weirder, Chrono suddenly appears out of nowhere. Chrono explains that HTF has been scheduled to return for a while, but a time loop has prevented the event from happening. Illogical thinks that they should consult Mondo. The trio jump into the next scene and end up inside the studio, where they try looking for someone who can help. In a nearby office, Lumpy is brainstorming with a few characters on the plot for the upcoming HTF movie. Cuddles suggests they add explosions, which drives Flippy into his killer mode. A bloodbath ensues and Illogical, Renee and Chrono walk away. Renee points to a commotion going on downstairs. They discover Sniffles rebuilding his time machine, which Chrono figures is the cause for the time loops. With the element of surprise, he and the others rush in and smash Sniffles' machine to bits just as he added the finishing touches. An angered Sniffles swipes Chrono's time watch and uses it to transport himself to the past. Flippy throws a grenade downstairs and kills everyone there. Illogical wakes up yet again to the same morning and swears in frustration. From there, the story is revealed to be a fanfic that Blobby is rewriting over and over due to writer's block. Bored and dissatisfied, he considers it's time he got himself a job. Deaths # Time loop 1: Renee is hit by a truck, Illogical is crushed by the stop sign. # Time loop 2: Renee is smashed into the screen, Illogical breaks to pieces when the screen shatters. # Time loop 3: Flippy kills Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Flaky, Chrono, Renee and Illogical. Trivia * This was announced to be the final full episode to be written by Lord O' Darkness. However, he went back to writing more episodes (starting with Noc Noc in the Hood) several months later, albeit much less frequent than before. * The episode is based on the film Groundhog Day. * Cocktail appears under a manhole cover just before Renee and Illogical's first death. The Zebra and Silhouette can also be seen in the background when Chrono talks about the time loops. * Sniffles rebuilds his time machine, which he previously destroyed in ''Back to the Past''. * This is the first time Blobby survives. Gallery Deathloop.png|Illogical and Renee celebrate the return of HTF. File:Deathloop2.png|Chrono tells them about the time loops. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 76 Episodes Category:Episodes that break the Fourth Wall Category:Time travel episodes